


Getting it Done

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Part of Buffy’s speech in the Season Seven episode ‘Get it Done’ makes Spike proactive in perusing her again.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Getting it Done

One Shot

Buffy was in the middle of her latest hard-hitting speech when Spike decided to make himself scarce. On his way to the door the Slayer stopped, however, and addressed him directly.

“Where you going?” she asked.

“Out,” he replied. “Since I'm neither a girl nor waiting, all this speechifying doesn't really apply to me, does it?”

“Take a cell phone,” she advised. “That way, if I need someone to get weepy or wailed on, I'll call you.”

Barely able to believe she’d been so harsh – and in front of everyone else, no less – he froze in his tracks and turned towards her, cold with fury. “If you've got something to say....”

“Just said it,” she snapped.

“I don't need to be here,” he reminded her. It came across almost as a threat, especially after their strained conversation the previous week about her needing him around, but he didn’t care.

Clearly, in that moment, Buffy was just as unconcerned with hurting him. She replied with ease saying, “Keep holding back, Spike, and you might as well walk out that door.”

That did it.

He waded into a full argument with her, not caring who was around. “Holding back?” he spat. “You're blind. I've been here, right in it. Fighting. Scrapping.”

“Since you got your soul back?” she questioned, still using that detached yet bitchy tone he hated.

“Matter of fact. I'm just not relishing a kill the way I used to,” he admitted.

“You were a better fighter then.”

Spike’s eyes went wide. “I did this for you! The soul, the changes – it's what you wanted.”

“What I want is the Spike who's dangerous. The one who tried to kill me when we met.”

He shook his head, not able to believe it. “You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I am. I _need_ that dangerous fighter. The war needs him. Who you are now won’t win anything.”

“The war?” he spat. “No, I think it’s a bit more personal than that.”

“Fine,” said Buffy. “Whatever. I’ve already said I want you to be like you were. I want the fiery passion that’s gonna rile me up. The stubbornness, and the confidence. The real you that wouldn’t just sit back and–”

Her words were cut off by him striding across the room to stand before her, just marginally inside her personal space. There was a collective gasp from everyone watching, but it barely registered as they stared intently at each other. Panting.

Buffy gave him a look that almost screamed the words ‘I dare you’ and he took her up on the challenge, planting his lips against hers with almost a bruising force.

Instantly, her mouth began moving with his – a rhythm she’d subconsciously memorized, and very consciously longed for since they parted. It was a very easy rhythm to fall back into, and she fell hard as his arms locked around her and hers wound their way around his neck. Without thought, she opened up and let his tongue slip into her mouth, to massage her own. Only the need for breath brought the kiss to an end and, when it did, it was if her mind kicked back into gear.

Pushing Spike aside, slightly, Buffy began to say to the room, “I guess we’ll conclude the meeting later,” but the words were cut short when she saw everyone had left to give her and Spike privacy.

“Oh.” She looked back at Spike, who was also taking in the empty room.

Then his lips were on her again.

She smiled against his flesh.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
